Sharing 12 Grimmauld Place with a Mudblood
by StaceyWeasley
Summary: Draco is sent to 12 Grimmuald Place for his own safety from the remaining Death Eaters. He needs to share the small house with Potty, The Weasel, The remaining Twin and The Mudblood Granger. Will sparks fly between him and the Mudblood. Dramione :P


Draco was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe is own father was agreeing to this. Sending him to the Order for his safety was the stupidest idea he ever heard and he hung around Goyle and Crabbe for seven years. Draco knew it was safer than staying at the Manor but somehow he rather take his chances with Voldemort's remaining followers than Potter, The Weasel and not to mention that Filthy Mudblood. The thought of sharing the same air as her again repulsed him. It was bad enough he had to do it for seven years in school. He flinched at the thought of her…He still had nightmares of her writhing on the floor as his insane aunt stood above her. Her scream still haunted him. Of course he felt bad for her but he was never going to emit that to anyone not even to himself. He looked over at Kinglsey who was escorting him to the Order's hideout. Kinglsey hardly said a word as he grabbed Draco's arm and apparated from the Manor to some old building.

"Where are we?" Draco drawled out as he stared at the old black door.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Kingsley stated and Draco's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that the Order has been hiding in the ancestral home of the Blacks all this time." Draco was beyond shock. Of course no one in the right mind would look for them there.

"Yes, Sirius left it to Harry, he owns it now." Kinsley replied as he entered the building followed by Draco.

"Of course he does." Draco muttered darkly. Kinsley led him into the living area.

Draco frowned. Oh Bloody hell…In the living area were 4 people who probably wanted him dead. No more like wanted him to burn in hell. The remaining Twin, Weaslette , Potter and Weasel Bee. At least Granger wasn't there to join in on the glare fest. Draco noticed Potter talking to Kingsley. He learned that Mrs and Mr Weasley were staying at the Burrows and that the only people staying here were Granger, the Twin, Weasel and Potty. The Weaslette wasn't staying? That's good. To be frank she scared him not as much as Granger scared him but still. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the Weaslette leaving with Kingsley until he heard the front door close. He looked into the living area to see the two Weasleys playing exploding snaps and completely ignoring him to his relief. Potter on the other hand was watching him like a hawk.

"Your bags are in your room upstairs. You house elf umm Dinxy brought them here a while back." Potter informed him and he frowned in confusion.

"Oh you mean Dinky." Draco said before he could catch himself. Potter gave him a look and Draco sneered at him. He looked around awkwardly after that not knowing what to do when he heard someone screeching which nearly rendered him deaf.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD IN MY HOUSE! YOU SULLY MY HOUSE! GET OUT YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" Draco's eyes widened but he seemed the only one to react. The Weasleys were still playing their game and Potter was still reading as if nothing happen. Potter lifted his head and chuckled at Draco's expression.

"That mate, would be the lovely voice of Walburga Black. She is permanently glued to the hallway wall and isn't afraid to speak or in her case screech her mind." Potter said and Draco nodded.

He didn't know what was creepier the fact that his great great aunt was on the wall or the fact Potter called him mate. He was about to replied when…

"Oh shut your trapped you old hag!"

Draco smirked. He was wondering where Granger was. He noticed that the Weasley twin smirked when he heard her voice as well. Draco frowned at that for some reason. He walked over to where he heard her voice and his smirk widened. There in front of the painting was a severely pissed of Hermione Granger. He couldn't help but look her up and down. He remembered when it was him who she looked at with that spark of hatred in her honey brown eyes. How her delicate curls bounced around as she move her arms around angrily at him. His eyes drifted up her body again to see that she still had amazing curves in all the right places. DRACO STOP SHE IS THE MUDBLOOD FOR MERLIN SAKES!

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU DISGRACE OF A MUDBLOOD?" Walburga yelled.

"Oh go cry to your darling Voldemort oh wait his dead. Oh than go cry to your insane niece oh right she dead too..mmmm let's see how about your husband nope dead as well... I'm starting to see a pattern here …All your precious racist gang of ignorant Purebloods and your precious Oh so mighty Dark Lord are dead and little old me a MUDBLOOD is still breathing and kicking so how about you think about that next time you have the urge to scream at someone who is by far better than you and your family of inbred gits." Granger huffed out and Walburga went silent with shock.

"Bloody hell Mione! You did it you shut her up!" The twin exclaimed in shock as he gave her a high five. She giggled.

"Merlin Granger didn't know you had it in you." Draco smirked at her and she glared at him finally noticing his presence.

"Malfoy." She greeted him emotionlessly.

"Mudblood." He shot back still smirking.

The Twin took out his wand and pointed it at him. Granger stopped him.

"Don't even brother Georg he isn't worth it." She told him and he reluctantly put down his wand.

"Ahh Granger you're hurting my feelings." Draco replied sarcastically.

"You need a soul to feel…" She muttered under her breath but Draco caught it and smirked.

"What was that Granger?" He asked clearly amused.

"Nothing. Come on I'll show you your room." She said walking up the stairs.

"I know you're eager to get me in bed Granger, Merlin knows you need a good shag, but I just got here leave me rest a few hours and then I'll show you why they call me the slytherin sex god." Draco replied with a wink and moved his eyebrow suggestively.

Granger scoffed but Draco caught her blushing.

"As fun as that sounds Malfoy, I would rather gauge my eyes out." Granger replied and opened a door to a room.

"You sure love?" Draco whispered in her ear and he could feel Granger shiver.

"Positive." She replied before walking over into the center of the small room.

"This is where you will be sleeping." She said and Draco nodded.

"Where will you be sleeping Mudblood?" Draco enquired and Granger frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" She shot back uncomfortably.

"Curious is all." He answered

"Curiosity killed the cat, Malfoy."Granger scowled him.

"Being a cat was McGonagall's thing. I was always more of a snake." He joked and Granger cracked a small smile.

"Cute." She replied and went to leave but Draco stopped her by blocking the door.

"I get cuter." He replied huskily.

"Godric Malfoy… You do know your hitting on a Mudblood right?" Granger asked and Draco smirked.

"Who says I'm hitting on you Granger? I was just stating a fact." Draco drawled before letting her past. She gave him an annoyed look before leaving.

Once she left Draco jumped on his bed and sighed while running a hand through his tussled blond hair.

"What the bloody hell was that Drake." He scowled himself before getting undressing down to his silk green boxers and getting some much needed sleep.


End file.
